


Cauldrons (When I'm Ron)

by jedusaur



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Filk, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron<br/>You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cauldrons (When I'm Ron)

**Author's Note:**

> Filk of Anna Kendrick's ["Cups (Pitch Perfect's When I'm Gone)"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmSbXsFE3l8).
> 
> Warning: conspiracy to commit noncon, presented in a silly light.

I've got my Portkey for the long way 'round  
Two bottle potion for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
If I look enough like him, I bet you'll stay

When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me on my hair  
You're gonna kiss me everywhere  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron

When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me on the lips  
You're gonna kiss me on the hips, oh  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron

The potion's tricky, but I worked it out  
Now it's the prettiest of stews  
It's got knotgrass, it's got fluxweed  
Now it's just his hair that I need  
Then I sure will be prettier to you

When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me on the lips  
You're gonna kiss me on the hips, oh  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron

When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me on my hair  
You're gonna kiss me everywhere  
You're sure gonna kiss me when I'm Ron

When I'm Ron, when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron  
You're gonna kiss me on the lips  
You're gonna kiss me on the hips, oh  
You're gonna kiss me when I'm Ron


End file.
